waiting in the shadows
by loveme. or .hateme Idon'tcare
Summary: Vito Harrison, so called orphan,before hogwarts he had lived in six orphanages and one mental institution, what secrets does he hide. What connection does he have to, two escape prisoners? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Vito Harrison was left in a orphanage at a week old. by the time he goes to Hogwarts, he has a bad attitude and has been in six different orphanages and one mental institution, he never talks and is thought to be mute. Other students at Hogwarts stay clear of him, because of his weird behaviour. He likes to live in the shadows and be unnoticed, but is he really that unnoticed as he thinks?, with the dark lord rising again., what does Vito have to do with two certain criminals escape from Azkaban.? Is he really a muggle-born?. Or hiding in the shadows waiting to strike?.

**A/N: please tell me what you think of the summary, don't know if I should have a go writing it or not. X **


	2. Chapter 2

_**It was a cool and slightly breezy night, a figure appeared outside the building and walked inside of the orphanage gates. The figure was holding a bundle wrapped up in the figures arms, carrying it to the orphanage step. The figure knelt down and placed a baby boy, wrapped up in a blue blanket, on the concrete step, with a white envelope and a pendant. The figure stood up, banged on the door and quickly left the orphanage, without even a glance back at the one week old baby. It was nearly two minutes later that the door was opened, by a middle aged woman. She knelt down and picked the baby boy up, shaking her head at the thought that someone could leave a child so young, at an orphanage. She kicked the door closed and looked at the white envelope, the woman looked down at the child, who was sleeping peacefully with a pendant clutching in his little hands and laid him down in one of the cribs, she then opened the envelope and read that his name was Vito Mara Harrison, she kept reading and discovered that the person who had left him here, could not look after him as the boys father had been killed only a month ago. She shook her head sadly, thinking about the life he will probably end up having. As she looked down at the baby she noted that he was a very beautiful boy, with black silky hair and angelic looking features. She was pulled out of studying Vito, by the sound of a baby crying, with a last glance at Vito, she went to take care of the other babies in the orphanage. **_

_**The staff at the orphanage discovered that Vito was a very quiet child, he never really cried or made a lot of noise like other children his age. A lot of the woman who worked there took a shine to Vito, but found themselves over looking the baby, as he was so quiet most of the time. As the years went by, different staff came and went, quiet Vito was over looked more and more as other babies and children were more vocal about what they wanted. At three years of age, Vito had only spoken a couple of times, but nobody seemed to noticed, the orphanage was over crowded and under staffed. It wasn't until a new boss came in, that things at the orphanage got worse. **_

_**She was strict and nasty, loved to shout and scream and was easily pissed off. The children stayed well clear of her if they could. When Vito got there it wasn't a bad orphanage, a bit scruffy around the edges, but other then that it was fine. But four years on, it was going under, the orphanage had been investigated for abuse numerous occasions, but nothing was every found. It wasn't until the boss hired a man by the name John riley, that's thing went from bad to worse. **_

_**The man was abusive and cruel and more to the younger children than the old. From the first day he arrived he sent his sights on the then five year old Vito Mara Harrison, the loner who liked to read and lay alone under his bed and never seemed to talk. Vito was beaten, while the others did nothing, maybe they were scared or were just glad it wasn't them. As the boss and the older children did nothing to protect Vito, the five years old anger built. His hatred for them gathered inside of him, every time he screamed out and they just stood by, his anger increased. **_

_**The boss enjoyed it, she enjoyed the power, and the control she had. What she thought she had over Vito and the other children. It wasn't until a year later and nearly two years of abuse for Vito, did she realise her mistake. On a cool night, the orphanage went up in flames, burning the building to the ground. It was a mystery who done it and how it was done. After putting out the fire that killed nearly everyone inside, they found out that the door were locked from the outside, but how?. That was the question that baffled the police, there was no locks outside the doors yet they couldn't open them, why?. Vito and the survivors where taken to different orphanage, it wasn't even a year later that, that one burned to the ground as well. **_

_**Vito was moved four more times and in all four occasions they were also burned down. It wasn't until the seventh placement that Vito was stopped, he was found lighting fire to a curtain in his room, with a match. You'd think that they would put it together and realise that Vito might have been the one to burn down all those building and kill all those people, but the funny thing is. They didn't. At nine years of age, he was placed into a mental institution, they placed him there because they thought that he was coping the real killer.**_

_**Vito found it quit amusing, it was a week into his stay that they diagnosed him as mute, he didn't correct them and tell them that he wasn't mute, he just didn't like to talk. Vito spent two years there, getting so called help. They asked him about what he thought about his parents and other crap that Vito, didn't care about. The black haired boy had always known that he was different, not special, just different. He didn't much care for other peoples company, especially children his own age. He found them boring and lacking in intelligents. **_

_**When they had made him spend time with children his own age, the end result of it was that he felt like killing himself there and then. They never tried again and for that Vito was grateful for. It was on is eleventh birthday that he got a letter, delivered by an owl. Most children when told they are a wizard would be thrilled and excited, Vito was unsure about it, he didn't like to talk and hated children his own age. He was taken by a witch that ran the home he was staying in to get his supplies. On the day of a new term at Hogwarts Vito stood on the platform, just staring at the train, ignoring and not caring about the people around him. He already new what he would see, mothers and fathers saying there goodbyes to there brats. **_

_**He wasn't jealous or at all sad, for as long as he could remember he never cared about who his parents were. With his head tipping to the side slightly and his black mid night hair falling across his face, he studied the train, completely ignoring his guardian talking none stop next to him. **_

_**He could never understand why people had to talk so much about nothing. He felt a hand going though his hair and his guardian telling him he should have had it cut, Vito liked his long black messy hair, that went nearly down to his ribs. The hand pulling though his hair had pulled him out of studying the train which made him irritated with her, he looked around the platform looking for something to entertain himself, hoping that someone would fall in front of a moving train, now that was entertainment, well to Vito anyway. **_

_**He was about to look back to the train, when a man dressed in rich robes with past the shoulder length blonde hair, standing next to a boy that looked a year older than him and was the spitting image of the older man. Vito figured out quit quickly that he was feared for some reason, with the way that people avoided them, the man met his gaze dead on, Vito tilted his head to the side slightly and began to study the man. When the man stared back, the boy swore he saw a flash of surpise and something else that Vito missed as it disappeared in a blink of an eye. **_

_**The man looked away and said good bye to his son. Vito only thought about what just happened for a few minutes, not really caring about what was going on with the blonde haired man. He was pulled out of his head by his guardian telling him to hurry up and get on the train. He bordered the train, without a word to the woman and found an empty compartment. **_

_**It was half way though his journey that a nervous boy with a toad walked in and asked if he could seat here. Vito nodded his head and went back to reading one of his school books that he already knew of by heart. The boy introduced himself, as Neville longbottom, he asked question and got no answers in reply. Vito found himself amused by the nervous boy, so got out a piece of paper and wrote his name, as well as writing down that he was mute. Neville nodded in understanding and started to blubber apologies. Vito shook them off and went back to his book, both of them sat in a confortable silence all the way to Hogwarts. **_

_**They both departed the train side by side, with the rest of the students, Vito walked on when a girl and three boys came and started to talk to Neville. He walked with the other first year, not at all nevours and more than a bit bored. They were taken to the castle by a half giant, who Vito didn't get the name of, as he zoned out. **_

_**They were loaded into boats and met by professor McGonagall, she gave them intructions and after a five minute wait, they were all shown into the great hall for the sorting. He stood there only half listening, as the hat sang his silly song, Vito's mind started to wonder if the headmaster would notices if he burned the hat. He was pulled out of his thoughts by, professor McGonagall calling names. He waited patiently for his name to be called, it didn't take long for his name to be called. He calmly walked up to the stool with grace and took a seat, the hat was placed on his head and his only worry was that he hoped the hat wouldn't mess up his hair. It took nearly five minutes for the hat to finally call out the name raven claw, he heard clapping and calmly took his seat at the table. He didn't listen to the rest of the sorting more intreasted in zoning out and blocking out the loud noises. It felt like forever but the sorting was finally over, after which Dumbledore said the school rules and gave a speech. Food appeared in front of every student and everyone tucked in, except Vito who spent most of dinner staring at the food, he had never been a big eating and only ate once or twice a day. **_

_**The food was cleared and they were showed to their rooms, they were told the password and there head of house gave a quick speech. Nobody noticed Vito hadn't spoke a word or that he had a mad glint in his eyes when staring at the fire in the common room. **_

_**People in Vito house learned fast that he was a so called mute and didn't like to be around people for to long. He spent most of his time avoiding people and the other times reading under his bed. other people called him weird, others just ignored him. He didn't mind either way. Those who did try and get him to speak or called him names, normally got the middle finger and the words fuck you on a piece of paper. The other students also learnt that he might be mute, but that didn't stop him from being rebellious and a force to be reckoned with. He got away with things others wouldn't and stalked out of classes when he was being taught stuff he already knew.**_

_**By second year people left him alone, which he was greatfull for, he thought that he went unnoticed and blended in with the shadows, what he didn't realise was that every time he walked into a room, all the occupants had to glance at him, not even they knew why. Some where jeoulous, others where curious about him and others just thought he was hot. Vito never really paid any attention to the people around him, normally lost in thought or reading a book while walking to his next class. what he didn't relise was that, by third year at Hogwarts and thirteen years old, he was being noticed by three slytherin's, after being seen with Daphne greengrass a student and member of slytherin house. **_

**A/N: thank you for your lovely reviews. Sorry about any mistakes. Please tell me what you think of the first chapter. Thanks for reading X **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't really happy with the chapter so I rewrote it. Sorry. Thank you for your reviews/alerts. X :D thanks for reading **

It was five thirty in the morning and the start of a new term at Hogwarts. Vito Harrison sat on his bed, reading one of his books on dark magic, he looked over to the other bed in the room, when he saw the other person move out of the corner of his eye. when the occupant of the bed saw that Vito was awake, his face morphed into a scared and cautious expression. Vito smirked over his book and gave a silent giggle, which made the other boy's eyes widened and looked like he was about to wet himself. The other boy quickly jumped out of bed and ran out the door, while screaming 'AHHH HE'S GOING TO KILL ME' over and over again. Vito shook his head in amusement and went back to reading his book, after checking the time on his bedside table.

Half an hour later Vito got up and got dressed, he was putting his school books into his bag, when there was a knock on his door. Vito stared at the door with a calm expression and sat down on the edge of his bed. The person kept knocking on the door and calling Vito's name, Vito leant back on his elbows, while still watching the closed door. After a few minutes of knocking, the person gave up and turned the door handle and walked in. Vito stayed where he was and just raised one of his eyebrows, with a amused smirk on his face, as he stared at Professor Lupin. The teacher had a very annoyed look on his face and the boy could tell that the werewolf was trying to keep his anger in check. Vito grabbed a pen and a note pad, of his bed and started to write something down, with the teachers gaze burning into him. He ripped it of and handed it to Professor Lupin, who took it and read it out loud.

"What do you want?, you are wasting my time and my air!"

Lupin made a annoyed sound and shook his head. _I swear he was born with that amused smirk_, Lupin thought, while staring down at the boy. He crossed his arms over his chest and said.

"What happened with your room mate?."

Vito shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face.

"Can you tell me why he ran out of this room screaming Ahhh, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me?"

Vito grabbed another piece of paper and when he had finished writing, passed it to the professor who took it and read it out loud again.

"I don't know, maybe he was dreaming about one of the tweenies coming to get him."

Lupin scrunched the piece of paper up in his hand and chuck it into the bin. He turned back to Vito and said.

"Mr Harrison your room mate said that you threatened him."

When Lupin saw Vito shake his head and then tapping his mouth lightly, he continued.

"yes, I know that you can't or won't talk, he said that last night you shook him awake and held a knife to his neck, as well as putting a rope around his neck and tying the other end to the curtain rail."

Vito held his palm over his heart, with a fake hurt look on his face. He then dragged his middle finger down his cheek, pretending it was a tear. Lupin took a couple deep breaths, he didn't know what it was about Vito, but it got on his nerves. The boy never tried to talk and normally insulted people with his middle fingers, or writing insults down on paper. He kept telling himself that Vito was just a troubled child, he took a last deep breath and looked back to the boy, who wore a amused smirk, that all the teachers were use to.

"John has been moved to another room, so I guess you get a room all by yourself. Now you better get to breakfast."

The professor moved quickly, as he didn't know how much longer he could control his temper around the boy. He heard that Professor Snape had even lost his temper with Vito and he couldn't even talk. He didn't know what it was about the boy that gave him shivers, but something was off with the boy. He was to the door way when he heard a thump, he turned around and saw Vito writing something in his note pad. He took the piece of paper that was being offered out to him by Vito and read it out loud.

"whose John?, and how was the full moon, Wolfe?"

Lupin had to read the note though more than twice, his shock must of shown on his face, when he looked back at Vito the boy had a knowing look on his face. Lupin got out of there as quick as he could. A silent giggle from Vito following him.

Half an hour later Vito walked out of the raven claw dorm room and headed to the great hall for breakfast. He sat down at the raven claw table and started to eat a piece of toast. When he felt someone's eyes on him, he looked up and saw Draco malfoy quickly look away. The Slytherin had been watching Vito every since the first term that Vito started Hogwarts. He didn't know why the blonde boy was, and he found himself not caring. He knew that Draco was no threat and was just a spoilt mummy's boy. Vito took his gaze from Draco and looked around the room, his gaze stopped on another Slytherin by the name of Daphne green grass, he had spoke to her a couple times, well she spoke and he wrote things down. After Vito had found out that she could understand sign langue, they started to communicate like that, instead of Vito writing down what he wanted to say. Some teachers had tried to understand Vito but they would give up quit quickly. One professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall had learned sign language so she could ask Vito questions and he would answer them, which made Vito feel a slight respect for her.

After finishing his breakfast he grabbed his bag and headed out the great hall. He found himself sitting outside on a beach reading a book, when he sensed someone sitting down next to him and staring right at him. He looked up and came face to face with Theodore Nott, Vito tilted his head to the side in a way that asked, 'what do you want'. when Theodore did not speak, he went back to his book and ignored the other boy. He was about to turn the page when the slytherin said.

"I don't think your mute, and I don't think you're a mud-blood. But that rises the question who are you?"

Vito raised his head and gave the other boy a hard long look. When he pulled his gaze away from him, Theodore had to keep himself from shivering at the look he saw in Vito's eyes. He was shocked when Vito stood up suddenly and held out a folded up piece of paper. When he took it Vito grabbed his bag and headed of to his first class of the day. Leaving behind a confused Theodore, who look at the piece of paper and unfolded it. He reread the writing couple times in his head, until he read it out loud.

"the day I talk, is the day everyone will know"

Theodore shook his head in confusion and slipped the note into his pocket, he stood up and headed to his class while thinking '_that's the last time I do a favour for Malfoy'. _

Vito sat in his first lesson of a new term and was only half listening to Professor Snape. He did not get along with the black haired man and loved to wind him up. An hour later and more than ten tries from Snape to make him talk the bell went. He stood up and packed away his books and was just about to walk out the door when the professor said.

"Mr Harrison, come here."

He turned around and walked to stand in front of the potions teachers desk.

"I have noticed Mr Harrison that you are not paying attention in class. Why is that?"

He looked up at Vito, like he was expecting the boy to answer. When he didn't he gave a grimace and carried on.

"unlike other teachers at this school, I think you are capable of talking. Mute or not I expect you to listen and answer the questions I throw at you, do you understand?"

Vito gave the black haired man a small nod, but kept his face blank.

"you are free to go." said professor Snape.

Vito was only two feet away from the desk, when he stopped and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his bag. He walked back to the desk and placed it in front of the man, he then tuned around and left the classroom. Once the professor was sure the boy was gone, he picked up the note and unfolded it. He read it out loud a couple times, trying to understand the meaning of the words, 'a man is only free, as his conscience". with a confused look he considered throwing it away, instead he opened a draw and threw it in and went back to his work.

Vito walked down the corridors of Hogwarts and passed over excited students. The reason for the excitement the Triwizard Tournament, he quickly escaped back to his room and threw himself down on his bed. He looked out the window and was about to fall asleep, when he felt something vibrate against his ribs. He sat up and saw that his necklace was glowing red, which Vito knew exactly what it meant. Vito's lips formed into a dark and insane smile, that would have scared the most bravest of men. The boy laid back down on his bed and held the still glowing necklace above his face. He watched it with excitement on his face and silently giggled, and thought. _ready or not, here the fun begins. _

Vito sat at the Ravenclaw table only half listening to what Dumbledore was saying. He looked up when he heard the name Alastor Moody, the knew defence against the dark arts teacher. When the knew teacher passed Vito, he gave the man an amused smirk, and lightly touched the hidden necklace under his shirt. When the man had passed he went back to reading his book and ignoring every one and thing around him. He stopped reading and looked up when Beauxbatons Academy made there entrance and then the Durmstrang institute, he clapped along with everyone else, but was not impressed as everyone else was.

After Dumbledore welcomed them the food arrived and everyone tucked in. When Vito was finished he got up and headed out the great hall door, with everyone else. He had only been walking for a few minutes when a book fell out of his bag. He knelt down to pick it up but was beaten to it but someone else. When he stood up straight he came face to face with the Durmstrang champion to be, Viktor Krum. Vito took his book back, from Krum's held out hand and gave the other boy a smile and started to walk away. Krum was about to call after him, but saw that the boy had been lost in the crowd.

"Who was he?" Krum asked.

"Vito Harrison, he's a mute." answered a boy, that Krum did not know.

When he heard his name being called, he walked over to the person, while thinking to himself. _I'll find out more about beautiful Vito tomorrow. _

When Vito got back to his room, he chucked his bag down on the floor and slumped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He took of his necklace and held it above him, like he did before and thought._ there's always a fucking complication. And mine is a hot Durmstrang boy. -Eh, I guess it's not so bad. _

**A/N: sorry about any mistakes, please tell me what you think. X **


	4. AN please read

Sorry not an update.

I have rewrote chapter three. So you might want to go and reread it.

Thank you for your reviews.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading

XXXXXXXX


	5. AN

Hello

Sorry about the long wait for updates, hopefully I will be updating soon, sadly I have major writers block or whatever it's called lol, so I'm sorry if its takes a while to update any of my stories. Please do stick around though as I will try my best to update something very soon. Thank you loads xxx

thank you loads for all your reviews x

Thank you for reading my stories xxx


End file.
